This invention relates to a process for the production of polymers. In a particular aspect it relates to improved process for the production of polymers either by emulsion polymerization or by solution polymerization.
Polymerization processes generally employ a chain transfer agent which functions in such a manner as to promote polymer macro-molecules of relatively consistent chain length. A widely used chain transfer agent is n-dodecylmercaptan. This compound is, however, highly malodorous and is objectionable in the environment of the work room.